


Want

by FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Begging, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-14
Updated: 2010-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto tried to convince him that he does not want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Drivvenwrinth for being a wonderful beta.

"I can't. Don't you understand me? I just can't!" Naruto said pleadingly while avoiding eye contact.

"It's not natural... not normal," he continued as he started to pace the room.

"You're only using me. It's not like you love me or anything about me. So this can't continue. I have to be the strong one... I have to say no," Naruto said softly while looking into sad brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that... please... this isn't my fault. I love you, I do, but I have to say no."

The sad brown eyes suddenly got a calculating look in them. The one behind said eyes had had enough of Naruto's yapping and pleading. No one told him no... not ever. If the blond wouldn't willingly give him what he wanted he would take it by force. It would be better for Naruto in the end anyway... he would thank him for it one of these days. Besides it's not like any of the blond's love for him would diminish.

With these thoughts in his head he leaped toward the unsuspecting blond and snagged his prize.

"DAMN IT AKAMARU! THAT WAS MY TWINKIE! Kiba is so going to kill me when he get's home. Just remember that you took it from me when you get a stomach ache!" the blond said with narrowed eyes while rubbing Akamaru's stomach.

Akamaru gave him a self satisfied doggy smile while thinking: 'Oh yeah... he still loves me.'

~Fin~  



End file.
